1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a pair of glasses, and particularly relates to an eyeglasses structure which has a mounting groove.
2. The Prior Arts
In general, people wear a pair of glasses for myopia or have special needs to wear a pair of glasses. However, the current glasses products have been diversified and fashionable. Although the current glasses can be divided into two categories: corrective glasses and protective glasses. The protective glasses have become increasingly important, for example, the protective glasses are able to protect a user's eyes from the strong sun light and ultraviolet or are suitable for industrial environments to prevent foreign objects from flying into the eyes. Therefore, the glasses have become an indispensable thing in today's life.
Specifically, with the progress of science and technology and the continuous improvement of quality of life, a variety of different uses of glasses came into being. However, special-purpose glasses can only be applied to special-purpose environments, and the quality requirements of the protective glasses are getting higher and higher.
Accordingly, in addition to the general use of glasses, the glasses can also be applied to a variety of different working environments. For example, when a user operates a grinder or a machine and also dozes off at the same time, how to provide a better eyeglasses structure in order to remind the user to avoid being caught when operating a grinder or a machine is one of the important issues.